I Could Live With That
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: Porn with a little bit of plot. Hiccup owns a brothel and everything was going well until Dagur appeared in all his ruggedly handsome glory. Dagur/Hiccup smut


**A/N: so I'm trying my hand at another HTTYD fic, only this time with Dagur and Hiccup. I really wish there were more for this pairing, they seem like a hot couple to me. So go an read and review.**

* * *

If anyone had told him five years ago that he was going to own the most popular underground brothel in Berk, he would have laughed in your face. Now, at the age of twenty-two, he would acknowledged this with a small smile and politely discredit himself, though he secretly took pride in this accomplishment. His father had won the place in a card game and handed it off to his son, Hiccup; telling him to make his father proud. Hiccup wasn't quite happy acquiring it.

You see, the Haddock family was the most influential and wealthy gang in Berk, even owning the police and mayor. The Haddocks keep their underground business out of sight and no one goes to jail; break that rule, the gang will deal with their people themselves. Secretly. The brothel business, though, was something they rather keep their hands clean from until one night one of the other gang leaders that Stoic Haddock lets run around his city chipped his brothel in during a poker game and lost. Not one to deal with something like that, he dumped it on Hiccup with nothing more than a 'it's yours.'

Hiccup had no idea how to run a business nor did he want to own one, especially if it involved sex. He would rather stay hold up in his room in his family's extravagant home than play gang leader's son and beat some one up for stepping out of line. But no amount of arguing would change his father's mind and within the week, he found the four story brick building just outside of town and checked it out, grimacing at what he found.

The place was disgusting and run down. The women and men that entertained the guests had bags under their eyes and bruises covering their scantly clad bodies. The guests were rude and loud, forcing themselves on the workers, not caring to be gentle or private about it. Hiccup's heart went out to these people and immediately took it upon himself to tell everyone who the new boss was and proceeded to kick all the guests out. They went with a few curse words and grumbles, but did not lay a single hand on him, knowing exactly who he was and not wanting to exact revenge from his father.

From there on, Hiccup spent a lot of money fixing the place up, letting anyone who didn't want to stay leave with a few thousand dollars in their wallets. Those that did stay because they had nowhere else to go helped change the place and welcomed him with open arms, happy to have a friendly face take charge for once. The place was still a brothel, but looked more like a lounge now on the bottom floor and the entertainers were in charge now. If they didn't like the unwanted attention, the guests were given a warning or kicked out.

The bottom floor of the establishment had cushioned couches and short tables filling the place with a bar in the back. It looked more like a host club at first glance until one of the many workers picked their man or woman for the night and brought them upstairs into their room for a night of fun. The next three floors held many large rooms for the workers, which Hiccup also renovated to the workers liking, and one for himself at the very top floor. And the place now held a more jovial atmosphere with kinder costumers and better payment.

Some of the workers didn't even bother with the sex and just sat around on one of the many couches, keeping a lonely man or woman company with a good drink and a long chat. Better yet, the workers were given permission to dress how they want. No more scantly clad entertainers; now replaced with suits and dresses, jewelry and make-up. The women would parade around in their finest dresses and jewelry, their faces painted expertly in their make-up while the men dressed in their best suits, or sometimes leather pants and jackets; and in once case a yukata.

Hiccup would sometimes join in on entertaining his guests, but never with sex. Sure, a lot of the men and women that show up looked appealing, but he liked the thought of being unattainable and enjoyed the chase from some of the members of other gangs. But if it ever went too far, he would show them why they shouldn't mess with them, using a simple trick that his mother had taught him long ago: a wrist lock. When he proceed to grab their left wrist, twist it, and bend the joint, bringing them to their knees, they got the point.

The next two years went great without many hindrances thanks to the security he hired until one day a new gang from a city over showed up in Berk, wanting to make a trading deal with Stoic. After a long day of negotiations, that gang decided to kick back and have a night of fun in Hiccup's establishment, making rude comments and slapping many of the worker's rears. He was writing up reports for his father during that time and received many complaints before he finally decided to show his face and give his new guests a warning.

When he did, he was met with one of his women being man handled by a rather burly man and yelling at him to let her go. Hiccup was pissed, but kept calm. He quickly made his way over to them and forcefully made the man let the woman, who looked quite relieved upon seeing her boss, go. The man was angry and moved to deck him when Hiccup his wrist and did his painful trick, bringing him to his knees in front of his fellow members. How embarrassing. The other gang members looked as if they were about to attack Hiccup when one of the members, most likely the leader, held them off with a wave of his hand, a large smirk covering half his face.

Hiccup let the man go and took delight when the man scampered off while holding his wrist while the leader stood up and sauntered over to Hiccup, hands stuff in his ragged jeans. The place was silent, costumers and workers watching, waiting to see what would happen. The leader didn't stop until he was up in Hiccup's personal space, looking down at him with the same smirk and amusement sparkling in his eyes.

The man was tall and muscular, a scar running down the side of his scruffy yet handsome face. Red hair thick and short on top while shaved on the sides. Three blue tattoos ran over his left eye, looking like claw marks. He wore a simple black tank that barely contained his muscular chest and stomach and a pair of raggedy black jeans, black boots adorned his feet to finish the attire. Hiccup gulped down the sudden want he suddenly felt and kept his face calm but stern as gazed into those fiery green eyes.

"I rather your men didn't disrupt my establishment and bother my workers," Hiccup started, glad he was able to keep his voice from shaking. He knew this man could truly hurt him if he wished. "If you and your men can't contain yourselves, than I rather you leave."

"Of course," the man said in a scruffy voice. "We've never been to a brothel like," he gave the place a once over, "this before. Please excuse our rudeness." He bowed and Hiccup new the man was teasing him. "We only wish for a night of fun."

"Then please order drinks if you like and wait for whoever decides to take you and your men to their beds tonight."

"Oooh, the whores' in charge? I like that."

Hiccup grimaced at the word whore, but said nothing else and side stepped around the man to walk over towards one of his security guards and whispered in his ear to keep a closer eye on the gang members. The guard nodded and Hiccup left back upstairs to finish his reports, all the while the leader's eyes following him until he disappeared.

Later that night, Hiccup found out that the leader called himself Dagur the Deranged, leader of the Beserkers gang.

–

Hiccup didn't see Dagur until a month later with only a few other gang members this time. While his members charmed the pants off of some women and men before disappearing upstairs, Dagur stayed put on a couch in a darkened corner, slowly sipping a very expensive bottle of whiskey, eyes glued on Hiccup. Whoever was brave enough to walk up to him was shooed away, eyes never leaving the owner's form.

Shivers of pleasure or of fear, Hiccup didn't know, raced up and down his spine several times that night before he retired for the night, saying good night to several patrons as he made his way upstairs.

It went on like that for two and half more years. Dagur would come once a month, drink a bottle of whiskey, and watch Hiccup before the auburn decided to retire for the night. It all changed though half way through the third year when Hiccup gave his workers a few days off to go have some fun out in the summer's heat. They were glad to get out for more than a few hours and several had decided to take the time camping. Others left for the beach while a few decided to have a long day of shopping, leaving Hiccup alone in The Dragon that evening.

He left the back door unlocked for those who would come back from their day out shopping and playing at the beach and thought nothing of it when he heard it open and close from his office in the back part of the building. He tensed though when he felt a presence at the entryway of his office door and slowly looked up to see Dagur leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, and a serious frown on his face.

Hiccup tried to stay cool and collected as he stood and walked from behind his desk to lean back on the front of it, hands gripping it on either side of him. "Can I help you?"

The redhead stayed quiet, frown still in place as his eyes roamed over Hiccup's fluffy and messy auburn hair that had two braids behind his right ear, green eyes, the small scar on his chin, his tall but lean muscled body hidden beneath a baggy t shirt and a pair of shorts, before falling down to his prosthetic left leg. The whole time, Hiccup stayed quiet, but couldn't help but flush at the other's intense gaze.

Dagur's face soon morphed into confused anger when his eyes reached back up to Hiccup's, who tensed even more than before, ready to defend himself if needed. The redhead pushed off the door frame and made his way towards Hiccup, once again not stopping until he was in his personal space, looking down while his minty breath fanned over the owner's face gently. They said nothing for several long moments as they stared at each other.

Finally, "What is about you?" Dagur murmured heatedly, looking as if it was Hiccup's fault for whatever the gang leader was talking about. He continued before Hiccup could even think to protest. "For the past two and half years, all I could think about was you. I don't understand what it is about you, but I want you." He growled the last bit hungrily and pushed himself between Hiccup's legs and placed his hands on either side of owner's, face just barely an inch away from his.

Hiccup gasped before biting his bottom lip when he felt Dagur's hard prick press against his own awakening one and closed his eyes. Oh god, did he want this. He waited for the larger man to finally make a move on him, not wanting to be the one to do the chasing and almost gave up. All those months of Dagur watching him with those lust filled eyes was taking a toll on him and he wanted the man more than anything else. He missed the smirk the other was giving him.

"And by the looks of it, you want me too," Dagur whispered into Hiccup's ear, giving the lobe a light nip, making Hiccup thrust his hips into the redhead's. Large hands smoothed over his ass and dragged him away from the desk so he could press more firmly against Hiccup's front. "The things I'm gonna do to you."

Hiccup moaned when a rough mouth attacked his neck, most likely leaving hickies, and grasped Dagur's large forearms. They rutted against other in a frenzy, Dagur humming praises into Hiccup's neck while Hiccup gasped and moaned prettily into the redhead's shoulder. It wasn't long after that Hiccup found himself laid on his desk with Dagur sucking him off while jerking himself off at the same time. They came together prettily quickly and Dagur had tucked himself back in his pants before Hiccup could get a good look.

After they had cleaned themselves up and were dressed properly once again. Dagur gave Hiccup a deep kiss with a lot of tongue (and holy shit was it long and thick) before whispering against his lips. "I'm going to be gone overseas for the next six months, but when I get back," he cupped one of Hiccup's butt cheeks harshly, "your ass is mine. I better not hear that you've been with anyone else while I'm away; I'm pretty possessive when it comes to things that belong to me." He gave the cheek a pat, kissing Hiccup one last time before making his way out of the building.

Hiccup let out a shaky breath, arousal building in him once again.

–

Even though Dagur was gone, it didn't mean he cut off all communication with Hiccup. A few days after he left, he somehow found out what Hiccup's cell number was and called him almost every other day. It started off innocent the first few weeks, talking about nothing important, when Dagur suddenly changed things up a bit and began talking about all the things he was going to do to the owner when he gets back, the call ending up as phone sex. After that, almost every call ended like that until Hiccup finally figured out how to skype a couple months afterwards and pleasured himself on web cam for Dagur. You could say those calls ended pretty messy.

The six months was up and Hiccup was expecting to Dagur to be here tomorrow. So Hiccup decided to keep himself busy to help pass the time and to quell his libido; he had already jerked off three times today. And his friend of seven years Lucius, also nicknamed Toothless by Hiccup and Night Fury by gang members and leader of the Black Dragons gang, decided to help him since he was in town only for a few days before he had to leave to make a shipment to an allied gang in a near by city.

Lucius was very antisocial during high school and had trust issues. He barely let Hiccup get close to him when they first met during their freshmen year, having been seated together during music class, both playing cello. It wasn't until after Hiccup saved Lucius from drowning in the school pool that Toothless began opening up to him. Deep down, underneath his untrustworthy attitude was a sweet and gentle kid who became loyal to a fault.

The teen, now man, had short jet black hair spiked up into a fohawk and acidic green eyes, which made Hiccup think he was wearing contacts. He was taller than Hiccup by an inch with broader shoulders and corded muscles with an ass so tight you could bounce a nickle off it. He had naturally tanned skin and a narrow face with perfect bow shaped lips. Hiccup's employees always crowded around the man whenever he visited, but there was only one woman he belonged to and she just so happened to be head whore of Hiccup's establishment. Shela, also know as Stormfly.

Stormfly was busy entertaining a guest right now so that was one of the main reasons Toothless was with him right now. He had just come back from using the bathroom and had a large grin on his face as he strutted over towards Hiccup.

"Guess who's here?" Lucius whispered in Hiccup's ear in a sing song voice.

Hiccup only hmmed as he continued taking inventory of alcohol down in the cellar, not looking up from his clipboard as he wrote something down, completely missing the smirk that grew on his friend's face.

"Dagur."

And just like that, Hiccup had Toothless' full attention. His back snapped straight while a pleasured shiver ran down his spine and he slowly looked towards his friend with wide, hopeful eyes. "He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Lucius shrugged. "Guess he wanted to surprise you."

Hiccup immediately dropped his clipboard on one of the crates lining the shelves and quickly made his way up the stair before he was suddenly stopped by a gentle hand on his forearm. Toothless smiled happily at his friend, giving a small chuckle.

"You don't want to go showing up like that, do you?"

Hiccup looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of baggy sweats and tshirt with a dirty pair of sneakers on his feet. He hadn't been planning on showing up in the lounge at all today and decided to dress comfortably today. But no, he didn't want Dagur to see him dressed like this.

Lucius chuckled again and began pulling him up the rest of the stairs, peeked through the door before dragging Hiccup through the kitchen and quickly through the back of the lounge, glad for the darkness that mostly hid them, and up the stairs to Hiccup's room. Toothless immediately began pulling out clothes from his friend's closet, choosing a pair of skinny slacks, a green button up, and a black waistcoat, along with a pair of black and white converse.

Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing how much his friend liked to dress him up, and got dressed, letting Toothless help straighten his clothes and ruffle his hair. Lucius took a step back to admire his handy work, hands on his hips as he smirked in victory.

"If we weren't taken, I'd totally fuck you."

Hiccup blushed at that, but smiled at the complement. "Thanks for the help, even though I'm gonna be fucked by the leader of your gang's rival."

Lucius waved it off. "Psh, that guy may be crazy and an asshat, but he's too into you to cause any scenes anymore between us. We've come to an... understanding as of late."

"Do I want to know what it is?"

"Probably not."

"Ok." Hiccup had come to learn not to question Toothless on some things that the leader did, most of the time not liking what the outcome was.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get down there and blow that asshat's mind!" Lucius twirled Hiccup towards the door and pushed him. "Have fun."

The owner laughed and made his way down to the lounge, drawing several eyes towards him from both employees and guests. He immediately spotted Dagur at the far end of the bar, a bottle of his favorite whiskey sitting beside him, looking a little more than pissed. Concerned, Hiccup quickly walked up behind the redhead and placed his hands over his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles there. Angry eyes snapped over his shoulder before softening when he saw who it was and relaxed in those hands, groaning softly when Hiccup began to ease away a knot.

"Bad day?"

Dagur 'humphed' before saying. "I got shit for brains men, is all I'm gonna say."

Hiccup hummed and moved his hands up to his neck and to his scalp, massaging his fingers through red hair. Dagur groaned again as he closed his eyes, looking the most relaxed than his men had ever seen him. Hiccup's fingers soon moved to his temples, gently smiling when Dagur dipped his head back until it rested on the auburn's chest. Apparently, this was quite a sight since several guests who knew Dagur were staring in open awe at them.

People mostly knew of Dagur as a deranged and crazy man who would sometimes be seen laughing manically as he beat the shit out of someone. He was known to be ruthless and cruel, harsh in bed, and could change on you on a dime without any regrets. But to Hiccup, he had been nothing but gentle though crude when it came to dirty talking over the phone or over web cam. In fact, Hiccup was looking forward to the rough treatment during sex.

"Want to take this upstairs where I can give you a proper full body massage?" Hiccup whispered in Dagur's ear, earning a shiver in return.

When the redhead opened his eyes and grinned widely and lustfully, Hiccup couldn't help but bite his lip in anticipation while thrusting his hardening prick lightly against Dagur's back. That grin though turned into a teasing one as he suddenly pulled away and maneuvered Hiccup to the stool beside him, picking him up easily and setting him in it. The owner gave Dagur a confused frown while the redhead scooched him as close to him as possible.

"I would love nothing more than to throw you over my shoulder and bring you to bed before ravishing you thoroughly, but I'm starving and waiting for my sandwich to arrive." Just as he said this, a plate with a large turkey club was set in front of him by one of Hiccup's employers, one of the ones that didn't have sex with their costumers.

The food served here changed everyday, depending on what Hiccup's workers had during the day and the leftovers were given to his patrons when they were hungry. It was free and an easy way to get rid of the extra food that was most likely not going to be eaten by the time it expired. Today, Dagur was having what was left over from what they had for lunch.

Hiccup pouted, but let the man eat, wanting him to have the energy to properly ravish him tonight. The man ate sloppily and with his mouth open, not bothering to clean the mayo that somehow got onto his cheek. Smirking, the auburn licked it off for him, making Dagur pause and groan around his sandwich. Hiccup continued his lick up towards the other man's ear and gave the lobe a quick bite before moving behind his ear to start kissing and licking a hickie there, knowing he was giving the other people in the room a show.

Dagur continued to eat his food, but it was more hurried than before and within minutes, he was finished and pushing away from the bar so he could throw Hiccup over his shoulder like he said he would and quickly made his way up the stairs, only pausing on the second floor to ask where Hiccup's room was. Once there, Dagur practically kicked the owner's door open before quickly kicking it back closed. He found the queen bed tucked in a corner by the window and threw Hiccup down onto. Hiccup bounced once on the bed from the toss before Dagur was on top of him, pressing his weight on him and attacking his lips with such ferocity that Hiccup couldn't help but mewl in pleasure.

The owner spread his legs open so Dagur could fit between them and tried to rut against him, but the redhead moved away, releasing the auburn's lips so he could smirk down at Hiccup. The smirk grew when Hiccup growled and tried to lift himself up to reach for those lips again, but one of Dagur's hands pushed down on his chest to keep him there.

"Patience, my dear. I tend to keep my promise on ravishing you, but I'm taking it slow so I can taste every nook and cranny of this beautiful body. Meaning, we have a long night ahead of us." Dagur pecked Hiccup's lips before pulling completely away and off the bed. "But first, didn't you promise me a full body massage?"

Hiccup let out a huff of annoyance but smiled as he sat up. "Of course. Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

–

Back down stairs in a darkened corner of the lounge, Toothless sat comfortably on a burgundy colored couch, grinning madly down at the laptop on his lap, headphones placed in his ears. On the screen was of Dagur and Hiccup both getting naked. The redhead was pretty handsome in a rugged way, even Lucius could see that and understood why Hiccup had a thing for the man. Lust or love, Toothless didn't know. Hiccup probably didn't know himself.

Dagur was completely naked and laying on his stomach on the bed, showing off the intricate tattoo on his back. Hiccup was soon sitting on top of those beefy and hairy thighs, pouring oil over Dagur's back. Toothless clicked a button on his computer so the angle changed from directly above them to the right side of them, still a little above them. Hiccup was now smoothing his hands over the redhead's back, rubbing the oil into his skin.

During the weekend while Hiccup was out at his parent's home, Toothless had taken the chance to place several high tech cameras made by yours truly all over Hiccup's room. Lucius had done this to several of the other workers' rooms before too, but he was given the ok to do it and either made sexy porn music videos for Hiccup's workplace website that Toothless made for him, or just simple porn videos that he placed online if given the ok. But since Hiccup was so elusive when it came to sex and usually went to other people's houses to have sex until he met Dagur, and always turned Lucius down when asked about the cameras or being shot in a porn vid. But Toothless somehow knew that when Dagur came back, they would end up in Hiccup's room, not having enough patience to drive to the redhead's hotel that he usually stayed at during his visits. And he was right.

He knew Hiccup was going to be pissed at him once he found out, but Lucius promised himself that he would not put his best friend's and Dagur's video online unless given the ok. But he did want a couple of shots for an advertisement he had been working on for the website and several costumers had been begging for Hiccup's appearance. So now, here he is, recording and changing angles of his friend and rival getting it on. He was most certainly a perv and couldn't help but harden in his pants as Dagur groaned while Hiccup rubbed out several knots.

Yes, Hiccup would be pissed, but it would be worth it.

–

"You're very good at this," Dagur mumbled, eyes closed.

Hiccup grinned and continued to massage the tension from the redhead's back, his hardened prick nestled over Dagur's ass. "I've had years of practice. Don't ask me why my mother considered this very important to learn, but I'm glad she did." He ran his thumbs up Dagur's spine, enjoying the feel of hardened muscle beneath smooth skin. He was actually surprised how little hair had on his torso, considering how much the redhead had on his arms and legs.

Dagur hmmed, becoming fully relaxed as the tension was eased out of him. This would be the first time he was actually given a proper massage. Despite being relaxed, he was horny as hell, especially while feeling Hiccup's erection resting over his rump and not having sex in six months. Just as he made the auburn promise not to have sex with anyone else, Dagur made that promise too and it was taking great strength not to toss Hiccup back on the bed and pushing into him without any preparation. Maybe one day when his little lover had grown used to his size.

Hiccup's hands were starting to grow sore, it had been a while since he last done this, and stopped to pop his wrist and fingers, making Dagur open one eye and look over his shoulder. When Hiccup scooted lower on those thick legs so he could start on the redhead's thighs, Dagur grabbed one of those wrists to stop him and yanked Hiccup off him and made him fall on his face beside him.

"My turn," Dagur purred and crawled over him, settling his weight back on top of him. Instead of massage Hiccup, he attacked the auburn's neck with small bites, open kisses, and wet licks, forming several love bites below the hair line, the junction of his neck, and few on his shoulder. The biting soon ceased and changed into soft kisses, soft lips pressing against the newly formed bruises as an apology.

Hiccup panted and gasped throughout it, flushing and sweating as he heated up in arousal. Dagur had found several pleasure zones on his neck and where his neck met his shoulder, making him shudder. He tried his best to keep still, knowing that was what Dagur would have wanted, but feeling the redhead's heavy erection pressed against his leg made him squirm. When Dagur had first gotten undressed and Hiccup was finally able to see his prick, he could help but gulp at the impressive girth even while flaccid. He had yet seen it fully erect since Dagur had moved him too fast and was already behind and covering him before Hiccup could see it.

Kissing soon turned into long licks on either side of his spin from the small of his back up to his neck. Each time getting lower until Dagur licked long wet streaks over each cheek. Hiccup shivered in anticipation at what he hoped the redhead was about to do next. Rough, large hands massaged the pale globes of his ass (he wasn't the type who liked tanning and usually had a farmer's tan, but that had faded during the winter months) and pulled them apart, hot breath fanning against his hole. Hiccup couldn't help but moan at that.

"Tell me Hiccup, have you ever been rimmed before?" Dagur asked as he watched the tight muscles wink at him, licking his lips.

It took a moment to register what Dagur had said before Hiccup replied, "No, I haven't. But I've always wanted to."

Dagur's eyes snapped up to meet Hiccup's, who had lifted himself up on his elbows and was looking over his shoulder, and frowned in bewilderment. "Really? With such a sweat ass like this," he gave said ass a slap, "how could anyone resist?" He blew against the ring of muscles, smirking when Hiccup closed his eyes and groaned. "Glad I'm the first then and I'll show you how it's done." Without further ado, Dagur dragged his tongue over the entrance, drawing a loud moan from Hiccup.

–

"Fuck," a male worker whispered hotly to himself as he watched the scene play out, cuddled up on Lucius side; Stormfly occupying the other side. A few others were watching, blushing quite hard at seeing their usually calm and collected boss being unraveled. When more and more workers had come to investigate what was going on, Lucius moved them up to Stormfly's room and hooked his computer up to her TV.

"Oh fuck, you have a big tongue," Hiccup gasped out through the screen when Dagur thrust his tongue inside, his face pressed between his cheeks.

Toothless quickly changed from the camera that was focusing on the side of them to one directly in front of Hiccup, getting a good look at his slack jaw, flushed and sweaty face, eyes closed as he gasped and mewled. A few groaned at not being able to see Dagur, so Toothless pressed a few buttons on his computer to split the screen vertically so they were able to see Hiccup's face and the redhead eating out the auburn.

"He's gonna kill you. You know that right?" Stormfly whispered to her lover, not able to keep her eyes off her boss.

Toothless only shrugged.

–

The tongue that had wiggled inside him was thick and long, soft and wet, and brought a certain kind of pleasure that Hiccup never felt before. His arms could no longer hold him up and fell back on top of the bed, moaning like one his whores. Dagur's beard rubbed against his cheeks, bringing a different kind of friction he never felt down there before and was making him feel raw, but the little pain felt good. The tongue that was wiggling inside him was soon pistoning in and out of him, once in while stopping to lap at the outside before thrusting back in. Hiccup felt like he could just come from this.

What seemed like a very short time, but it was actually ten minutes, Dagur pulled back, wiping the spit from his face. Hiccup whined at the loss, but still felt too jelly like to be able to prop himself up. Instead, he turned his head to the side when he felt Dagur move off the bed so he could search through his jeans and pulled out a few condom packets from his back pocket. When the redhead looked over at the auburn expectantly, Hiccup pointed to the nightstand. Dagur quickly rummaged through the drawer until he found a bottle of 'tingly and warmth' lube.

With supplies in hand, Dagur got back on the bed and laid down beside his little lover, running a hand down Hiccup's back after depositing the items on the bed. "Think you have the energy to suck me while I prepare you?"

Hiccup sat up completely and shoved Dagur onto his back so he could climb on top, almost shoving his ass in Dagur's face as he faced the redhead's length, finally getting to see it. His eyes widened at the size, running his tongue over his upper lip as his prick gave a twitch. He was scared as much as he was excited, never having a cock this big before. He grabbed the base of it and ran a tongue over the large head, lapping up a bead of precome. It was salty and not all that pleasant, but Hiccup wanted more.

A thick, slick finger suddenly breached him, rough calluses rubbing his insides. Hiccup gasped at the intrusion, but it didn't hurt. The finger began moving inside him slowly, slicking him up inside and pressing against his inner walls as Dagur searched for his prostate. As Dagur searched, Hiccup wrapped his lips over the head and gave a small suck. The redhead gave a low groan, using his free hand to push the auburn's head further down his length. Hiccup allowed it until the prick touched the back of his throat, making him gag and pull away.

"Bad gag reflexes?" Dagur teased.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes as he went back to sucking the head of Dagur's prick before jerking in pleasured surprise when Dagur found his prostate, moaning around the length. The read groaned a little louder as the vibrations from Hiccup's moan traveled along his cock and pulled out his finger to add a little more lube before pushing two fingers in, taking great care not to hurt his little lover. Hiccup moaned again at the slight pleasurable burn, feeling the lube warm up inside him and bring a tingling sensation along with it.

When Dagur first started fingering him, Hiccup wondered why he wasn't sucking him off too, but was now glad he didn't. With those skillful fingers, the auburn would surely come before the redhead was even inside him. And he wanted that big cock inside him when he did. Dagur took a little longer with the two fingers inside him, scissoring them and thrusting them in deeply; sometimes stopping to pour in a little more lube, missing Hiccup's prostate completely, which Hiccup was grateful for.

A third finger was finally added after a while, definitely bringing pain this time around, making Hiccup to pull his head away and hiss. Dagur removed his hand from Hiccup's head so he could gently grab his little lover's softening prick and rub him back to fullness as he found the auburn's prostate again, rubbing all three fingers against it. He was rewarded with a loud mewl as Hiccup jerked his hips back against those fingers. The gang leader made sure to hit that bundle of nerves with every other thrust as he stretched his lover, taking even longer than when he had two fingers inside.

By the time Dagur thought Hiccup was ready, the auburn was a shivering mess and had come all over the redhead's chest and stomach. Dagur grinned at a job well done and rolled Hiccup onto his back, crawling over him after turning around to face the auburn. He waited a few moments until the other calmed down, pulling on a condom as he did so. When the fog finally lifted from Hiccup's eyes, Dagur poured more than enough lube over his dick and over Hiccup's entrance before telling his little lover to spread his legs wide for him. Hiccup grabbed the undersides of his knees and spread himself wide open, watching Dagur grab his dick to steady it as he aligned it with the auburn's entrance, the head kissing it.

"You ready?" the gang leader asked, sweat dripping down his face as he stared down at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and felt the head push its' way in with a pop. His mouth formed an O as his breath seemed to disappear from his lungs, eyes rolling back as pain blossomed around his entrance. He couldn't make a sound as the length continued to push deeply inside him, reaching places that no other dick had. He almost reached up to push against Dagur's chest when the redhead finally bottomed out, keeping still once all the way in. Dagur leaned down to kiss Hiccup's face as an apology for bringing him pain as the auburn finally found his breath and panted harshly.

Finally, Hiccup said, "What do you give your dick, steroids?"

Dagur chuckled against Hiccup's cheek. "Nope, just blessed. Fuck you feel good."

"Wish I could say the same."

"You will. Trust me, you will."

Dagur waited a little longer for Hiccup to get used to his size, only moving when his little lover gave the go ahead. He only pulled a third of the way out before pushing back in, being as gentle as he can, wincing every time Hiccup hissed or grimaced. He adjusted his hips several times, trying to aim for his lover's prostate. He knew he found it when Hiccup threw his head back and let out a surprised groan, tightening around him, but kept the rhythm slow.

Hiccup let go of his knees so he could wrap his arms around Dagur's shoulders, legs pressed against either side of the redhead, and pulled him closer to his body, the cold metal of his prosthetic biting at the redhead's skin. Dagur immediately kissed Hiccup, this time much more gentle and sweet as he rocked against him; Hiccup's prick sandwiched between their bellies. Pain soon turned into immense bliss, the fullness and deepness of it pushing Hiccup into a writhing mess. He was certainly glad that when he had fixed this place up, he soundproofed all the rooms, even his, for he could no longer hold his voice in.

"More," Hiccup gasped, no longer able to continue kissing.

Dagur grinned widely around a moan, pulling out a little more and thrusting back in hard, punching the breath out of Hiccup. The auburn tightened his arms around Dagur as the redhead used one hand to hold Hiccup's prosthetic leg away from his body, able to dig in deeper and hit his little lover's prostate better. The rhythm picked up and it took Hiccup's all just to breath, the pleasure was so intense and he felt so full, good. He threw his head back as his eyes rolled back, crying out all that he was worth as Dagur continued to pummel into him.

"Fuuuck, you're so big," Hiccup whined, drool starting to drip from the side of his mouth. "Harder."

Dagur pulled out and away from Hiccup so he could flip the auburn onto his stomach and pulled up his hips. Without warning, the redhead pushed all the way back in, making Hiccup gasp in slight pain, though it felt good. Dagur didn't even pause and continued his merciless love making, thrusting back in harder like his little lover wanted and hitting his prostate every time. Harsh skin on skin slapping sounds could be heard as well as the squelching of Dagur's prick driving itself into the auburn.

Grunts and groans were heard from Dagur as Hiccup continued to cry out, knowing his throat was going to be raw and sore tomorrow. Those large hands were clasped around Hiccup's hips, pulling him back every time Dagur pushed forward. There was no words said between them, except for the occasional fuck from both and 'right there' and 'yeah's from Hiccup. The auburn thought Dagur would talk throughout it like he did during those webcam conversations and call him something dirty, but grunts and groans and fucks was all he said. Hiccup didn't know if he wanted him to; he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway with all the electric pleasure pulsing through him.

Dagur suddenly stopped and pulled out again so he could lay on his back. Hiccup, with great effort, lifted himself up so he could look over at the redhead with a half hearted glare. Dagur chuckled and motioned him to climb on top, holding his prick still as Hiccup obeyed, sitting his knees on either side of Dagur's hips, and sat down on the monster dick. Hiccup groaned as it slid slowly inside him easily, looking at Dagur with intense lust filled eyes. The redhead gazed back, face just as flushed and sweaty as his.

Hiccup took a moment to enjoy the deep connection between them and the stretching of his rim before he began to bounce on the impressive prick, clenching down to draw out more gasps and moans from Dagur. The gang leader pulled Hiccup down so he could kiss him, shoving his tongue in to taste and feel the auburn's mouth, tongues dancing together before long. Dagur wrapped his arms around Hiccup to hold him still as he began to thrust up into his little lover at a brutal pace, making Hiccup let go of his mouth and cry out and pant against it.

Hiccup was getting close, he could feel it, and knew Dagur was getting there as well as the rhythm he had started became more erratic. A single bite to his shoulder, strong enough to draw blood, and Hiccup was coming long streams of come over his and Dagur's stomachs and chests, voice leaving him. The clenching around his cock had Dagur follow behind him, coming with a loud roar and twitching inside Hiccup as the condom filled.

Hiccup collapsed on Dagur with closed eyes, panting as he tried to regain his breath. He winced when Dagur slipped out of him, feeling empty and cold. Without moving the auburn, the redhead pulled the condom off and tied it the end, throwing it on the floor. Hiccup was too tired to really care at this point and let himself be manhandled until he was on his side with his back against Dagur's chest. A light kiss to the bite was the last thing he felt before he passed out from exhaustion.

–

When Hiccup next awoke, the room was pitch back. Dagur had to have switched the lamp off. But that's not what woke him, no, it was the feeling of being full again and the slight jerking motion his body made every time Dagur thrust back in. The gang leader was being gentle and slow, kissing the back of Hiccup's neck. A hand was rubbing small circles on his belly, just barely touching his twitching prick whenever it passed. He could no longer hold back and groaned when Dagur pushed back in.

"I couldn't wait any longer for round two," Dagur whispered, continuing his lazy thrusts.

"I don't mind," Hiccup gasped. It was one hell of a way to wake up. It didn't take long for him to orgasm, coming with a quiet moan. Dagur came as well and just as quiet.

This happened several times during the night. A few times on his stomach with Dagur draped over him, just as gentle and lazy as before, and once on his back as the redhead took him roughly and quickly. Dagur finally stopped some time in the early morning and both slept well into noon.

–

Dagur woke first, grimacing as the sunlight hit his face. His stomach growled not long after and the need to pee was increasing his need to go rather than stay in bed with his little lover. He stumbled out of bed, glad to see that Hiccup didn't even twitch, and did his business in the auburn's bathroom. Once done, he decided he could eat and should get something for his lover too. He dressed in his jeans and nothing else, keeping it unzipped, and made his way down into the kitchen where several whores were making burgers for lunch.

As soon as Dagur stepped in, though, everyone stopped what they were doing and blushed... hard; few trying not to glance down at the redhead's open zipper. Dagur couldn't tell if they were embarrassed, which would be odd since they're whores and used to see men dressed like this, or scared. Maybe both. One of the two men that were in there though had the guts to speak up.

"Hiccup seems pretty good in bed." The one that spoke was elbowed in the side by one of the women. Dagur stared at him through narrow eyes, causing everyone to pale. "I-I mean, by the love bite on your neck," the man soon added, looking anywhere but Dagur.

Dagur touched his neck near his jaw where Hiccup had bit him last night during one of their late night romps. He smirked at this, causing everyone to calm down, at least somewhat.

"Would you like a burger?" a short woman asked. "We already made one for Hiccup, but we could make you one too." The woman looked as if she was trying to appease the gang leader, smiling nervously.

"I'll have two," Dagur answered and the whores went back to work, quickly making two more burgers and adding whatever Dagur wanted on them before giving him a tray for the three burgers and a couple of bottles of coke. The redhead took it without a thank you, but did nod his head, and left, drawing several pairs of eyes once again from the lounge.

By the time he made it back, Hiccup had just woken up and stretched cat like with a yawn before wincing at the pleasant pain in his rear. The auburn looked up when Dagur entered and grinned at the food, stomach growling. He didn't even wait for Dagur to set the tray down before grabbing his own burger and chowed it down, taking several gulps from his soda. Dagur ate his pretty quick as well, all the while thinking about jumping Hiccup again, but the way his little lover winced this morning, he needed a break.

"Your whores looked pretty embarrassed this morning when I went to get us food," Dagur said around his last mouthful of food before taking a long sip of coke.

"They rather be called professional courtesans," Hiccup mumbled hoarsly, really not liking his girls and boys to be called whores even though that's what they are. "And of course they were embarrassed with you dressed like that." Yup, his throat was certainly sore.

"I find that odd considering what they do for a living, you would think they would be used to seeing a man half naked. Having them be scared of me would have been normal considering who I am or having them look at me lustfully by the way I was dressed would have been normal too. But instead they were embarrassed." Not many knew this, but Dagur was pretty smart despite his looks and attitude and was considered to have good observation skills.

Hiccup looked at Dagur for a moment before cursing, standing up on wobbly legs and began searching his room. He didn't pull things off shelves or out of his drawers, instead he gazed at each individual corner, looking for something misplaced or anything that had scraped across the dust. He found one of the things he was looking for on the top shelf of his bookcase; a miniature camera. Hiccup crushed it and continued to scour his room until he found six more hidden cameras in places he wouldn't disturb on a daily bases. There was one in the sunken in light fixture above his bed, one hidden on his headboard, foot board, desk, door frame, and window frame. He crushed all of them. He recognized the handiwork and cursed Toothless' name.

Dagur watched in amusement, not exactly sure what to make of having Toothless spy on them, but could care less. He watched as Hiccup suddenly pulled his laptop from under his bed and turned it on, tinkering around on it until he was on The Dragon's personal website and signed in. He clicked on the advertisements tab and scrolled down until he reached the last one, seeing that had been uploaded early this morning, and clicked on it.

Both recognized the song as Benny Benassi's Whose You're Daddy as the video played. It didn't show much, except for some of his women and a few men pole dancing, hands running along skin, lips pressing against certain parts of someone's body, and heads disappearing between someone's legs. It was giving viewers a taste of what could be seen if they were willing to pay and make their own account on the website to watch the porn videos Toothless often uploaded. When Hiccup first started this business, it was slow and not making enough money; so Toothless came up with the idea to make their own web/pornsite, putting up small advertisements and porn vids. Thanks to that, it was now booming and costumers were flowing in day and night.

It was close to the end of the video when Hiccup's fear revealed itself. Their faces weren't shown, but he recognized Dagur's tattoo and his own prosthetic leg; luckily nothing private was really shown, but you could tell what was going on between them. After it was over, Hiccup closed his computer with an annoyed sigh and rubbed his temples.

"That was hot," Dagur said with a smirk. "Did he make a porn one of us?"

"Probably, but he most likely isn't going to upload it without my permission," the auburn grumped. Yeah, he was pissed. Toothless probably ran for the hills once he had uploaded the ad.

"You should let him."

Hiccup snapped his head towards the redhead and gave him a befuddled look. "Wha-why?"

Dagur shoved the laptop onto the bed and dragged Hiccup over him so he was sitting on his lap, licking the dried blood from the auburn's bite on his shoulder with sadistic glee. "I want everyone to know who you belong to. I want everyone to feel jealous, knowing they can look but can't touch. You're mine and I want everyone to know that." He kissed the scab before trailing his lips up to mouth at the skin bellow Hiccup's ear and behind his jaw, the thought of letting his lover have break flying out the window.

Hiccup groaned as he felt his prick hardened against Dagur's stomach. He was sore, but knew it would be worth it in the end and gasped when those large hands grabbed his ass roughly and squeezed before massaging them lovingly. A finger dipped down to run over his swollen hole, making his breath hitch in slight pain, but told Dagur to continue when the redhead stopped. A hand disappeared before wet and cold liquid was suddenly poured over his crack, running down between his cheeks and over his hole. The coolness soothed the ache until two fingers pressed in slowly and easily, spreading him open while trying to be as gentle as possible. A third soon joined once Hiccup relaxed and the slight pain turned into pleasure.

Before long, Hiccup found himself on his back with his legs pressed wide open and Dagur pushing into him roughly, the gentleness gone. But it felt good to be stretched so wide and filled so deeply, that Hiccup didn't mind the ache that lasted for only a second before Dagur was thrusting against his prostate. And once again, he was crying out like one of his whores with arms raised above his head to grab at the pillows, his back bowing up, and his toes curling. His eyes were closed as his mouth hung open, head thrown back as his body was rocked in pure bliss. They both came within minutes and Dagur collapsed beside his little lover after pulling out, both panting to catch their breath and enjoying the aftermath of a good fuck.

"What are we?" Hiccup asked a few minutes later while staring up at the ceiling.

"Hm?"

"Like are we just fuck buddies, lovers, boyfriends...? Someone you use to get off when needed?"

Dagur turned on his side and raised himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Hiccup, face calm and relaxed. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I've never been in a relationship, nor have I ever had such great sex with someone that I would pound into them as much as I did you last night... and this morning. So I'm going to leave that up to you and whatever you choose, I'm fine with it."

Hiccup grinned and reached up so he could pull Dagur into a sweet kiss. "I rather be called your lover. Boyfriend just sounds too high school."

Dagur grinned back and rolled completely over so he was laying on top of Hiccup. "I could live with that."

 **END**


End file.
